Reminiscence
by broken and forgotten
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Cho remember back to the days before Voldermort died and what happened after that affected them so much. Slight DH spoiler. Rated K plus. R&R man. One-shot.


Reminiscence

**Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Cho remember their lives before and after the death of Lord Voldermort, and how it has changed and affected them. One-Shot, review anyway and tell me what you think :)**

[**Harry**]

_I haven't seen the shadows ever since it happened. He was truly gone- and the light was shining bright._

_It was so very long ago, and I have different duties now. No more 'Chosen One' or 'You-Know-Who' business. I have three children, and Ginny is heavily pregnant with our fourth. You just don't get happiness unless you're surrounded by love, pure and undying. But even then something haunts the crystalline peace of happiness._

_Little James, he was like me in many, many ways. Annoying? Yes. Stubborn? Oh, you can't even imagine. Little Albus, he was different. He reminded me of the mum I barely knew. Inquisitive, brilliant, smart and slightly hot-headed, and Lily, well, she was her mother down to the tee. Smart, gorgeous, cunning (but not in a Slytherin way, I assure you.) She was the only child who ever made it to Ravenclaw of mine. Did I mention, my godson, Teddy? He lives with his grandma, but spends four or more days of the week at my place, for dinners and sleepovers. I love the kid like my own, and even asked his grandma if he could permanently live at mine and Ginny's place. She said she'll think, even though there's not much to think about, especially when he's been going out with my niece 'through marriage' Victoire for three years now._

_Needless to say I was truly happy, sort of. Ginny, yeah, she's Quidditch superstar, me? Head Auror, and I meet plenty of shady people in my line of work._

_And that's what worries me. Even with Voldemort gone, there are still people out there, possibly hating and planning revenge on me. And whose stuck in the middle? My family. You can never really be safe, but you can enjoy the happiness while it lasts, and the happiness is beautiful.._

[**Ron**]

_Who knows the joke shop business is so uplifting? You see the little kids, begging their parents for galleons (the little buggers) and then you see them smile. You really do. It lights up their day when they see something new and exciting._

_I helped George out for a while with the business, after what happened to Fred in 1997... You should've seen Angelina though, she was distraught, and no words could describe her. It was like a black hole, and it sucked the life out, but not in a Dementor way, but in an 'I have no more reason for life' way. And that was when George came into the picture. He was only there to comfort, but I saw it with my own eyes, something growing between them. Soon they got married, and had a chuck load of kids, and they were happy._

_When George's business was stable, I went to being an Auror, second best to Harry, of course. There wasn't much to it. We'd go out and hunt the bad guys, take them back for questioning them and then we'd book 'em. It's not easy, trust me. There are dangers after every turn, and one wrong move could cost you your life, or worst, someone's you love._

_Which brings me to the ending. My family. You know Hermione? The girl I've been, well, secretly crushing over for five years while I was at Hogwarts? Yeah, we're happily married. She's just brilliant really, smart, funny, and she makes me smile when… Okay, you get it. _

_But we had our most precious gems together. Rose and Hugo. Rose is, strong, tough, smart- a mix of me and Hermione, I reckon? And Hugo, well, what can I say? The kid brings tears to my eyes. He grows up really fast, questioning everything, stubborn, I'll say that- and he always stands up for his rights, whether it was to not eat my cooking or to stand up for goblins. He'll make a great politician one day me reckons. And Hermione? Still as beautiful as ever, she's now working with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, getting rid of the 'pureblood' status'- about time if you ask me. _

_Yeah, that's my family- I turned out pretty well I think._

[**Hermione**]

_Well, Ron laughed at me when I did. But I went back to graduate at Hogwarts. It would've been on my record! 'Girl DOESN'T graduate!' That would've been horrible. Horrifying, it'll be like, getting an 'Acceptable' in Muggle Studies! Well I did graduate though. My parents were there too (I managed to track them down in Australia and make McGonagall allow Muggle parents at the ceremonies). Dad was shocked, you could see it on his face, he was just watching the candles float by and the suits of amours sing- I think he was expecting cauldrons, toads and witches hats (not to self: don't take him to the dungeons)._

_Mum, being the gossip that she was, got along exceptionally well with Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Finnegan- she was shocked however that they liked to eat so much sweets and not floss afterwards. But nonetheless they were very proud of my achievements in school - witch or muggle._

_I applied for a job at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry and from there began to improve the living conditions of elves and other disfranchised creatures. I was surprised at how much people felt so strongly with the fact that house-elves were treated so poorly- especially when they wanted me to rally against the Ministry to set the house-elves free, or at least give them holidays and breaks (we were like the Greenpeace of the Wizarding society). After six weeks of non-stop rallying the job was done and I felt like I could move onto higher places- like remove blood status from among the Wizarding World._

_I then transferred to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and after three years of hard work, finally put an end to the pro-pureblood laws. I also strived very hard to remove blood names, like 'Mudblood' or 'Pureblood', because "pureblood" usually leads to Death Eaters._

_Oh, wait- I haven't even told you the best bit yet- I'm married! To Ronald Weasley! I know, it's really exciting- especially because we've known each other since first grade now. I've always really liked him... And I guess I'm just plain lucky to have him, and my brilliant two kids. You know Rose? She takes after Ron I think- really stubborn, but hard working. She's a Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team! Hugo, well, he- like me, doesn't really care much for sport. It's the academics that count._

_We also live near Harry and Ginny, did I tell you that they live just five blocks away from us? Yeah, we keep in contact really often- considering Won Won- lol, works with Harry. Ginny's also doing really well for herself, pregnant with her fourth kid (Harry and her don't want to know the gender until she gives birth) and professional Quidditch Chaser for the Harpies._

_Life was well._

[**Draco**]

_It's really hard- I admit it. But life after the defeat of Voldermort has been excruciatingly difficult. After his fall, my family has, well- been blacklisted form the Wizarding community. Father lost everything- his status and job. We stayed in the Manor a lot, fearing the outside world. Mother lost it once- she just burst into tears in the main living room and kept on saying "I don't deserve this! I never wanted a part!-sobs-" and I was right there by her side._

_Father had cracked it then, he grabbed Mother and hit her- hard. He said "You don't think you deserve it? What about me? I lost everything!" That was the worst night of my life. I remember their argument clearly like the ugly tattoo on my left wrist that I'm stuck with forever._

_"You- you hit me!"_

_"You deserved it you-"_

_"You know what? I would never be in this situation if I hadn't married you Lucius!"_

_He went livid after that. He grabbed her and kept on continually slapping her. I shoved in and protected my Mother- she was the only person I ever loved. "Mum, are you okay?"_

_But he had grabbed my collar and threw me against the wall. "You." He hissed. "Betrayed the Dark Lord- you are no son of mine!" He than grabbed out his wand but mum knocked it out of his hand. She slapped him real hard._

_Turning to me, "Draco, pack your stuff, we're leaving."_

_And he just stood there, dumbstruck, as we hurried past him, with our luggage. All the elves were there too- watching in silence. Before the door slammed closed I heard him utter "Narcissa- don't- please."_

_But we apparated ourselves out of there. I was glad to be rid of him, he was never a good father- but Mother, she cried, day after day, night after night, clearly heart-broken._

_I got myself a decent job as a Quidditch coach for the Puddlemere United's junior team (Oliver Wood was Captain of the International team) and supported my Mother. On the job, I met up with fellow schoolmates, Goyle- who had married Pansy (I never really felt anything for her) and we all met up. They were all still 'anti Mudblood' but I found that there was no meaning in saying the word anymore, it was just a word. So I didn't._

_But that one day changed my life. Pansy took us all to visit Daphne Greengrass, a fellow Slytherin from my year and I had met her sister- Astoria. She was pale, with beautiful blondish -white hair that just floated around her face. Actually, I've always known her before, but I never really saw her beauty until now._

_I asked her to dinner (like a perfect gentleman) and I surprisingly didn't feel the need to lie to her. She understood everything- and was the only person to not judge me by my past mistakes. Time passed and I finally asked her to marry me. For the first time in my life, I was worried about what she was going to say, but she said yes and had made me the most lucky bloke on Earth._

_During our wedding, however Father popped up and started to beg Mother for forgivness, telling us that he'd give up everything for her. It took Mother a while, but she took him back. And just a year after that, I found out that Astoria was pregnant, with my little Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy- and what surprised me the most that when he went to Hogwarts- he wasn't sorted into Slytherin (to my inner relief, I didn't want him to be like me) but into Ravenclaw._

_I guess I was a better father than Lucius._

[**Cho**]

_Imagine a beautifully carved silver trinket. With little gems and rocked embedded in them. Imagine it shining in the sun, watch as it's rays reflect off the walls, leaving beautiful patterns. Now imagine it shattered. Into a trillion little pieces._

_Imagine it as me. I started off alright, I guess. But I was a mess and I knew it. Prone to breakdowns and tears I was basically a 'STAY AWAY TEN FEET' sign. I had everything- the brains, the looks, the athletic abilities, the guys… and I had lost them all._

_Cedric Diggory- he was probably my first every love, and due to one accident meant for one of my other ex's, he passed away. See how screwed my life is? After that, I went out with Harry Potter - Mr. Big Guy, the 'Chosen One'. And no, I did not go out with him for his status, as opposed to what everyone thinks. No, I went out with him because he's sweet and caring. But even then, he had left me for Granger._

_Or so I thought. That was when everything stuffed up for me- insecurity and jealousy, they were the chains that bought me down. I was RAVENCLAW for god's sakes! But even then, I magaged to screw up and make stupid as descisions._

_After Michael Corner - seriously I didn't know what happened right then, I broke down and gave up on boy's altogether. And that was what happened to the pretty trinket. (Oh, and I did not, repeat, did not go out with me ex-Quidditch Captain, Roger Davies as opposed to popular belief.)_

_Michael broke up with me after the death of You-Know-Who- he saw me mope over Harry and he's now wife, Ginny Weasley._

_After that, I dropped off the maps. I went to China- to clear my mind, to Australia, to do the same and even New Zealand- though New Zealand worked, the sceneries were beautiful there. But it just wasn't home, so I decided to fly back to England (yes, I lived like a Muggle for a while)._

_I ran into him at the airport. Alex Berkeley, Muggle? Yes. But he made me feel at home, safe and carefree._

_For once in my life, I wanted to take things slowly. We didn't even kiss until the fourth date, but I was head over heels. And so was he._

_Five years later, we got married and I gave up on my Wizarding skills for him- and got a permanent job as a lawyer, for the biggest law firm known to Britain. He was a soccer coach and an artist, totally dreamy. I kept my magical skills secret until our honeymoon- in Greek. He was shocked, scared, but he accepted it with grace. And for that, I knew I had found the right guy- even though Cedric still has a place in my heart- always have always will._

_We had two kids so far, and I was six months pregnant (getting big now). Two of our kids, Amelia (from my other HP story, Ignorant), and Thomas were at Hogwarts, both sorted into Gyffindor. You should have seen Alex's face when the owls came to deliver the forms._

_Now imagine the trinket, sealed together again, still with cracks of where it was shattered- but now forever sealed. That was me now._

_

* * *

_

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, first OneShot, tell me what you think, yes? Constructive criticism helps me improve lol. Was Cho too mopey, Harry to depressed? Ron... too Ronnish? Press the button below and tell me, yeah?**

**xx Kate**


End file.
